Geflüster im Wind
by Roeschen
Summary: Arwens Gedanken, als sie nach Minas Tirith und Aragorns Krönung reitet


**Titel: **Geflüster im Wind

**Autor: **Roeschen

**Zusammenfassung: **Arwens Gedanken, als sie nach Minas Tirith und zu Aragorns Krönung reitet

**Disclaimer: **Der Herr der Ringe gehört mir zwar nicht, aber dafür meine Geschichte!

* * *

Ich liebe ihn. Der sanfte Wind, den ich auf meinem Gesicht spüre, trägt die leise geflüsterten Worte davon. Für ihn habe ich alles aufgegeben. Ich hebe mein Gesicht und schaue auf die weiße Stadt, die am Horizont erschienen ist. Minas Tirith, mein zukünftiges Zuhause. Als ich die Mauern sehe, unterdrücke ich ein Schaudern. Vor mir sehe ich einen Käfig, der mich zerbricht. Schnell verdränge ich das Bild.

Ich weiß nicht, woher die Gedanken kommen, mit denen ich kämpfe seit wir von Bruchtal aufgebrochen sind, aber plötzlich begreife ich, dass ich mich fürchte, vor dem, was mich erwartet, innerhalb dieser Mauern, die im gleißenden Sonnenlicht wie Schnee schimmern.

So viele Jahre habe ich mich nach diesem Tag gesehnt an dem Estel gekrönt und an dem wir heiraten würden, aber nun, da meine Ankunft in der Stadt kurz bevorsteht, erfasst mich ein unerklärliches Verlangen zu fliehen. Ich fürchte mich sogar ihm zu begegnen, meinem Estel.

Meine Gedanken wandern in die Vergangenheit, zu dem letzten glücklichen Augenblick, den ich mit ihm verbrachte, sehe uns auf der Brücke stehen. Ich versprach ihm meine Liebe, schenkte ihm den Abendstern. Es ist ein Geschenk, sagte ich, als er ihn mir zurückgeben wollte, am Abend bevor er mit den Gefährten aufbrach. Auch wenn ich ahne, was ihn dazu bewog diese Worte zu sagen, sie trafen mich hart. War es wirklich nur ein Traum?

Und ehe ich mich versah, war er fort, ließ mich allein zurück. Die Tage verstrichen langsam. In den Nächten quälten mich Albträume. Zu wissen in welcher Gefahr er schwebte, ließ mir keine Ruhe. Nur Estel war in meinen Gedanken.

Ich wusste, die Zeit war gekommen, die mein Schicksal für immer besiegeln würde. Bald würde ich eine Entscheidung treffen müssen.

Doch wenn es den Gefährten gelingen sollte, den Ring zu zerstören, würde der Tag endlich kommen, an dem ich seine Braut werden, an dem ich ihm gehören würde?

Estels Worte hatten Zweifel in mir geweckt, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. So dunkel war die Zeit für mich seit unserem letzten Abschied, dass ich unfähig war mich gegen die düstere Prophezeiung zu wehren, die mein Vater mir für meine Zukunft ausmalte, sollte ich in Mittelerde bleiben. Gedanken plagten mich, die ich nicht verdrängen konnte. Und ich fragte mich: Was wusste ich von Estel?

So kurz waren die Zeiten, die wir zusammen verbrachten, so kostbar die Zeit, dass er mir nie viel von dem erzählte, was er erlebte, was er erlitt im Norden, in Rohan und in Gondor. So wenig weiß ich von diesen Jahren, als wäre ich eine Fremde und nicht seine Geliebte. Ich dachte über die Frauen nach, die er in den Jahren getroffen haben musste, fragte mich, ob es nicht eine gegeben hatte, in die er sich verliebt hatte.

Mein Vater bedrängte mich Mittelerde zu verlassen und ich ging, machte mich auf den Weg zu den Schiffen, die mich nach Valinor bringen würden. Und doch floh ich aus dem Wald.

Als ich meinen Sohn sah, unseren Sohn, der seinem Vater entgegenlief und Estel, der ihn auffing und durch die Luft schwang, wusste ich, dass ich zurückkehren musste.

Ich zucke zusammen, als ich meinen Namen höre. Ich sehe Adas besorgten Blick. Wir haben das Tor erreicht. Wir sind in Minas Tirith. Ich zwinge mich zu lächeln. Hastig wende ich meine Augen ab.

Es war meine Entscheidung: ich war es, die zurück nach Bruchtal ritt, die ihn überzeugte Narsil neu zu schmieden und ich, die ihn bat das Schwert Estel zu bringen.

Ich weiß, er hätte es nicht getan, wäre ich nicht zurückgekehrt und hätte es von ihm gefordert. Seine Hoffnung, dass ich gehen und Mittelerde verlassen würde, habe ich zunichte gemacht, wie also könnte ich ihn sehen lassen, welche Zweifel in mir wüten? Zweifel, die mich erfassten, als ich erfuhr, dass Sauron besiegt worden war, dass der Eine Ring zerstört worden war. Für Estel habe ich alles aufgegeben und doch, wie kann er sich nicht verändert haben nach alldem was geschehen ist? Er kann nicht mehr derselbe sein. Wird Estel mich noch lieben?

Die lauten Rufe und der Jubel der Leute, welche die Straßen säumen, ziehen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Allem Anschein nach sind sie überglücklich. Bald werden sie wieder einen König haben, das Böse wurde besiegt. Ein neues Zeitalter ist angebrochen. Sie starren mich an. Zaghaft lächele ich, doch die vielen Blicke machen mich nervös.

Die engen Straßen und die Häuser scheinen mich zu erdrücken, auch wenn ich sehe wie wunderschön die Weiße Stadt ist. Aber verglichen mit den Wäldern, die ich so liebe und den Bäumen und Blumen, hält sie nicht stand, wirkt sie kalt und leblos.

Endlich steigen wir aus dem Sattel. Unsere Pferde werden fortgeführt und mein Vater entrollt das Banner und reicht es mir. Ich bin froh, dass ich es mitgenommen habe. Ich habe Ada gesagt, dass es eine Überraschung für Estel sei. Er sollte mich nicht zu früh sehen. Ada hat mir geglaubt und damals sagte ich die Wahrheit. Aber jetzt kann ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass es mir ein wenig mehr Zeit gibt, bevor ich ihm entgegentreten muss.

Mein Vater nimmt meinen Arm und ich, so hart es auch ist, verdränge meine Gedanken. Die Krönung hat begonnen. Den glatten Stoff der Standarte beiseite ziehend, schaue ich vorsichtig hoch. Meine Hände umklammern das raue Holz der Stange, als Mithrandir die Krone auf Estels Haupt setzt.

Estel dreht sich herum und ich erkenne ihn kaum. Nicht länger ist er ein Waldläufer des Nordens, vor mir sehe ich einen König, den König von Gondor. Als der Wind auffrischt, schweben weiße Blüten auf die Erde. Ich blicke zu dem Baum, dessen Äste sich unter der Last der Blüten beugen. Wie schön er ist, denke ich ehrfürchtig und für einen Augenblick bewundere ich ihn. Auch Estels Blick ruht auf dem Baum, der mehr ist als ein Symbol, wie mir unwillkürlich bewusst wird. Estel fängt an zu singen. Als ich seine Stimme höre, erfüllt mich Wärme. Plötzlich bin ich mir sicher, dass er mein Estel geblieben ist.

Er tritt vor, schreitet die Treppen hinunter. Er neigt den Kopf, nickt zu denen, die sich vor ihm verneigen. Dann steht er vor Legolas. Mich kann Estel nicht sehen. Ich habe mich hinter der Standarte versteckt, die ich trage. Aber ich höre die Stimme meines Vaters, die mir sagt, ich solle zu ihm gehen. Ich mache einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts und Estel schaut in meine Richtung.

Estels Hand umfasst die Standarte, lässt sie zur Seite fallen. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, als er mich anstarrt. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass es mich schmerzt. Unfähig zu atmen, fürchte ich mich plötzlich sogar vor ihm, fürchte mich vor allem und zweifele, dass meine Entscheidungen die richtigen waren. Ich senke meinen Blick. Im selben Moment fühle ich seine Finger unter meinem Kinn. Sanft hebt er es hoch. Ich fühle seine Lippen auf den meinen. Meine Angst weicht, als ich mich an ihn klammere. Solch ein Glück fühle ich, dass meine Beine unter mir nachgegeben hätten, hätte er mich nicht so fest gehalten.

Er streichelt zärtlich meine Wange, fängt meine Tränen auf, als ich in seine silbergrauen Augen schaue, die vor Liebe leuchten. Geborgen in seinen Armen, schäme ich mich, kann nicht mehr verstehen, wie ich je unsere Liebe anzweifeln konnte, wie ich je meine eigenen Worte vergessen hatte können, die ich einst zu ihm sagte.

‚Vertrau uns.', hatte ich geflüstert. Nie wieder werde ich sie vergessen. Estel küsst mich abermals und als er mich loslässt, schaue ich über seine Schultern zu dem Weißen Baum und der Zitadelle, die mein neues Zuhause sein wird und ich weiß, dass Minas Tirith kein Käfig sein wird, nicht so lange wie Estel an meiner Seite ist, nicht so lange wie seine Arme mich halten, nicht so lange er mich liebt.

Ich liebe dich, flüstere ich und diesmal trägt der Wind meine Worte nicht davon. Dieses Mal hört er mich und er flüstert zurück. Ich beginne zu lächeln, zu lachen als er meine Hand nimmt und mich an sich zieht.


End file.
